


尼禄V

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	尼禄V

V意外地发现狮鹫害怕梦魔。平时哪怕是在战斗中也总是聒噪的他当V召唤梦魔时就变得异常安静。同样的情况还有当狮鹫面对魔人化的但丁与尼禄。尤其是那个长着湛蓝色翅膀的恶魔猎人在场时，狮鹫还会发出呜噜呜噜的腹语，脑袋上金色的羽毛都要蓬松地炸开并竖起来。太有趣了。  
夜很深了，金色的上弦月就要落入地平线之下。三只魔宠都沉睡在V的梦境中。但并非所有生物都已入睡，例如鬼泣事务所内二层房间在窗边投下深深月影的两具交缠的躯体。  
半魔血统的人类在兴致高涨的交媾时会变成魔人。这是V与尼禄被迫发现的事实。随着身体轮廓整体扩大的同时还有性具的暴胀。补魔的夜。V起初的低吟已逐渐变成只能发出的急促喘息声，喉头干渴而空虚却又发不出声，咬上了尼禄已经魔化的银黑色的肩膀肌肉。尼禄闷闷地哼出声。V坐在尼禄的膝上，因体重自上而下地被深深地贯穿。突如其来的深入另V丝毫也动弹不得。身体因尼禄的动作而颠簸。两颗心脏紧紧地贴合着。尼禄长长的银发与头上的羽毛黏在他汗湿的身上。痒。V被翻了身。下意识就要逃离在他体内剧烈抽插的火热肉刃向床头爬去。有着尖利指甲的手握紧了他的腰，蓝色的透明翅膀自后而前地环住了他的肩臂，将V带往尼禄的胯部撞。一下下沉重猛烈的撞击让V恍然身体要着火，既疼又辣，酥痒的快感从身下燃烧到大脑，全身颤抖得几乎想要召唤出梦魇来好好压制这在他身后做肆的半魔。床铺吱吱呀呀地在寂静的夜里突兀地响。愈发粗胀硬热的魔人性具像火烙的楔子不留一丝缝隙地插在V的身体里。愈发激烈的抽插好像在叫嚣要宣泄，又好像只是V的错觉。V收紧后穴吞吐那灼热的异物，无声地催促尼禄射精，以从这无尽的快感中解放。尼禄却又好像在与他较劲，只听到耳后几声粗重地喘息，动作继而放缓。晶蓝色的翅膀本应是轻柔的触感，却包裹住他的前胸，缠绕揉捏那粒已变成绛红色的突起。乳珠因身体的兴奋而高高挺立，尖尖的顶端被羽翼的尾端一下下地扫弄，既酥且麻，恨不得要被狠狠玩弄方能纾解这磨人的快感。蓝色的羽翼插进V的口腔，涎水难以抑制地从唇角流出，濡湿而变成深蓝色的翅膀沿着下颌蔓过锁骨和乳尖轻扫着肚脐而包裹住了V的分身。激烈的抽插与分身的刺激另V有些神志涣散。轻点。他恳求。尼禄却好像置若罔闻。作为回应的似乎只有更为狂热的挺动与咬在后颈几乎要渗血的齿印。鲜血，杀戮，征服，是烙印在恶魔血液中永远不会磨灭的暴力因素。尽管V也知道这永远不会是他的本意。相连的下身湿漉漉的一片，二人的体液混在一起，房间里充满了性交与精液独有的沉重且粘稠的空气，另即将达到高潮的二人都要喘息不过。  
射精后尼禄的性具依然插在V的身体里，突起的经络与脉搏一般跳动，湿软高热的后穴亦缠绵地吸吮着他。尼禄粗沉地在他耳后喘息，濡湿灼热的呼吸灼烧着后颈绯红的皮肤。今夜最后一丝皎洁的明月光落在二人交叠的身体上，随后彻底地沉入了地下。  
早晨尼禄撑起身体看着V后腰已有些发青的瘀印与被魔人尖利的指甲划破的红痕有些懊恼，又做得太激烈了些。稍后又意识到了什么似的，发现狮鹫与影豹四目正盯着他。红色与金色的瞳燃烧着某种异样的火焰另他感到有些不妙。两只魔物跟随尼禄来到走廊，狮鹫焦躁地扑扇的宝蓝色翅膀另尼禄有些烦躁。你们要说什么？他问。随即挑了挑银色的眉，这样一大早地从专门梦境里出来？狮鹫忌惮地扫了眼尼禄背部浅蓝色的翅膀，它们因为充沛的魔力而散发着柔和而耀人的光芒。我们有自己的意志，与那个大家伙不一样，魔力支配这点你倒是可以放心。我们是来提醒你，你们之间的契约并不像你想的那样可靠。毕竟，他可以单方面毁约。深蓝色的羽毛落在地上，狮鹫的语气急躁而不耐烦。退一步说，他消失了，我们也就不再存在了，在这一点上我们与你是一边的。透明的翅羽挠了挠银色的短发。  
微弱的咳嗽声打断了狮鹫单方面的对话与尼禄的思考，狮鹫呼扇着翅膀与影豹进了房间。尼禄体贴地按摩V的腰背，并未看到他侧过头的唇角隐忍的笑意。


End file.
